Love's Limits
by Chisaii
Summary: This story is about Wufei and him dealing with the fact that he's feeling kinda of lonely. Waring: Yaoi(guys kissing guys)
1. Chapter 1

Understanding NOTE: Don't own don't sue. Also if they're is a song I repeat Don't own don't sue.  
  
This Chapter is rated at least PG or (PG-13 for save measures)  
  
It was sunny outside, but I was feeling kind of gloomy. I knew why but I denied it. I was glad we're were out of that "rat hole" of a save house and we we're in Quatre's Mansion. It was a great place to relax.  
  
Duo: Hee-Chan are you Hee-Chan...  
  
I looked out my room door and Duo was tiptoeing by. He turned and looked at me. Duo stood-up straight and began to sway with his hands behind his back.  
  
Duo: Have you seen my Heero-chan? Wufei: Yuy...nope.  
  
Duo's head dropped and he slowly began to walk down the hall. I sighed. And he turned around with those big violet puppy eyes.  
  
Wufei: He's in the study but don't tell him I told you. Duo: YEAH!  
  
Duo thought his arms around my waist them turned and hopped of. I shook my head. I walked down the stairs and head for the kitchen. I opened to swing doors and found Quatre and Trowa kissing each other.  
  
Wufei: Hum.  
  
Trowa and Quatre looked at me. I heard Quatre telling Trowa that he'd knew someone would walk in on them. I grabbed a cup and began to rinse it out then refilled it with water.  
  
Wufei: I thought ya'll we're suppose to be making lunch? Quatre: That right ha ha ha.  
  
Quatre went to the refrigerate and began to take out some food. I took down the dishes and watch Trowa play around with Quatre. I sometime didn't understand any of the pilots. I didn't understand how two guys could love one another. I snickered a little.  
  
Quatre: Lunch is....  
  
Before Quatre could finish speaking Duo came flying down the stairs he grabbed a plate and was already eating.  
  
Quatre: Done...  
  
Duo smiled and his cheeks we're filled up with food causing everyone to laugh.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
After lunch we all went for a swim. I didn't care for swimming to much so I sat in the edge of the pool. I laughed every once at Quatre. He didn't know how to swim and whenever Trowa let him go he'd grab on to him.  
  
Quatre: Are you trying to kill me!  
  
The blond boy shouted frighteningly. Trowa held him around the waist and swum around. I still didn't understand I had give up on love since I became a part of this war but....  
  
Wufei: Maxwell! You little baka!  
  
I shouted as I jumped up. He was splashing water in my face and laughing like and idiot. I let my wet hair down and started to walk away.  
  
Duo: INJUSTICE!  
  
And that was the last straw. I turned and jumped on Duo and pushed his head under the water. Heero shook his head and turned to his laptop.  
  
Heero: I just got e-mail from Dr.J. Duo: Another mission oh brother can't he give us a break or two?  
  
Heero looked at Duo who just keeps talk. I turned and pushed him in the pool. Heero: IT'S not another mission.  
  
Heero turned to Duo and pulled him out of the water. Duo swung at me but I stepped to the side. Heero cleared his throat.  
  
Heero: It's a sixth pilot. Trowa: A sixth pilot?  
  
We all looked at each other.  
  
Heero: Yes. He'll be here tomorrow.  
  
I didn't know what everyone else was thinking but I didn't think it was such a great idea.  
  
TBC...  
  
Hope you like it. This story seems pointless now but it'll make sense in the next chapter. 


	2. Chapeter 2

The Sixth Pilot  
  
Note: Don't own don't sue. They're is only one original character and I love him dearly. But for the other Heero, Wufei (etc.) Don't own don't sue.  
  
We all went back inside the house because it had started to rain outside. Quatre: I wonder if it's a guy or not.  
  
Trowa looked at Quatre. He began to laugh. He stopped when I looked at him. Duo: Hey. I think it's cool to have another around. I could actually talk to some! Quatre: More like put them to sleep. Duo: I heard that...(singsong voice) Quatre: I know that! (Singsong voice)  
  
Heero shook his head as the two passed raspberries with they're mouths. Heero cleared his throat.  
  
Heero: He'll need a room...and someone to keep and eye on him.  
  
Heero turned to me. I looked around.  
  
Wufei: I'm not babysitting nobody! Heero: You have to. Trowa and Quatre room is full and Duo and I share a room. Duo: He's got a point.  
  
Duo said as he swung his braid around. I gave him the death glare but he was use to it. I let out a low sigh and nodded my head.  
  
Wufei: Sure whatever. Heero: Good them...Trowa help me move a bed into Wufei's room. Trowa: Sure.  
  
Trowa and Heero head upstairs. I looked at Duo who was staring at me with a stupid smile.  
  
Duo: Hey.Wu-man don't get any idea's if it's a female.  
  
I jumped up and grabbed at Duo but he jumped over the couch and started to slap him behind. I tried to kick him but he jumped to the side. Duo: What I'm to fast for you? Wufei: SHUT-UP BAKA!  
  
Quatre shook his head and went into the kitchen to make lunch. Duo jumped up and ran to the kitchen. Trowa and Heero came downstairs breath slightly hard.  
  
Quatre: It's done. We're having Ramen noodles.  
  
Just them the door bell rung. We all looked around. Quatre stepped towards the door and grabbed the knob. But Heero grabbed his hand.  
  
Heero: Hold on. It might be dangerous but he has a password.  
  
Heero opened the door to a small shivering figure.  
  
Figure: Is this the place Yuy roams?  
  
Heero looked at us and nodded.  
  
Heero: Yuy roams here. Come in.  
  
The figure stepped in side his clothes we're soaking wet. They wore a baggy pair of red bondage pants a black hoody and a white shirt.  
  
Figure: Chisaii Romonovic. Pilot 06 Gundam O-Z Destroyer 7.  
  
He removed his hood and a short mess of red hair was seen. His eyes we're both blue except his left one was milky white. And under that eye he has a crossed shape scar. His skin was slightly pale. He put his bag down and turned. His pants made a lot of noise. They had a lot of chains, zippers and straps.  
  
Chisaii: Nice place. Quatre: Maybe you should dry off before lunch. Chisaii: Good idea I'm freezing and starving.  
  
I could help but stare Chisaii was a guy.but he didn't look to bad.Chisaii looked at all of us.  
  
Chisaii: So ya'll know my name how about ya'll telling me yours? Duo: Duo Maxwell! Quatre: Quatre Winner. And that's Trowa Borton.  
  
I felt a knot in my throat when the young boy looked at me. Everyone was staring at me. I cleared my thought. Wufei: Chang Wufei and I am your new roommate. Chisaii: Nice to meet.. ACHOOOO! Quatre: You should really change your clothes. Wufei: Follow me I'll show you to your new room.  
  
The small boy picked up his bags and followed behind me. We walked up a flight of steps opened the room door and he walked over to the extra bed. I went into the bathroom and returned with a towel. I almost dropped the towel. He was standing by the bed shirtless and pants less. He was kind of skinny.  
  
Wufei: I'll be in the hallway.  
  
He took the towel with a smile. I sat in the hall. I couldn't understand why him why now. I didn't even know him but...his smile and the way he smells. Chisaii was standing in front of me and I hadn't notice.  
  
Chisaii: Wufei are you okay your face is all red and your eyes look a bit glazed.  
  
Just then all the word hit me. I snapped out of my dreamy state and walked down the stairs. I headed for the kitchen and began to fix my food. Duo edged into the kitchen.  
  
Duo: Hey Wu-man. How do you like your new roommate? Wufei: *cough.... Duo: Wuuuuufffeiii.  
  
I turned to Duo red faced he grabbed his mouth and began to hop up and down. Duo: No WAY! You're kidding me right.  
  
But I wasn't as happy as Duo. I was embarrassed liken another guy wasn't something my parents had taught me and I didn't quit know how to handle it. And having Duo jumping around like and idiot wasn't helping any. I sat down and Chisaii sat beside me. Quatre: Are you British? Chisaii: Yes. Mum Chinese dad's British. Duo: So what do you like to do. Chisaii: Sing, writing and I know Kung Fu. Duo: Really! Wufei could do that stuff to.  
  
Chisaii turned toward me and grinned. Chisaii: Maybe we could have a bout sometime.  
  
I tried my best not to blush but my face flushed red. His face was so close to mine and he smiled like fresh picked apples. I heard Quatre and Duo giggling. I jumped from the table.  
  
Wufei: Yeah right.you're probably no good anyway. Chisaii: Say what!  
  
Chisaii jumped up and was in my face. I could feel my face glowing bright red. He snared at me.  
  
Chisaii: Let's do this the only way we could. I challenge you! Wufei: Fine! Chisaii: Fine!  
  
He turned and stormed up the stairs.  
  
Wufei: Good!  
  
I turned and sat down. The other's we're staring at me. Wufei: Wha cha lookin at!  
  
I shouted. They all shifted around and began to talk. I guess I was right having a sixth person wasn't such a great idea.  
  
TBC.  
  
Hope ya'll like this one to. The really good stuff happens in the next chapter.  
  
P.S. To my dear friend nothing dirty is gonna happen. O.o or is it o.O 


	3. Chapter 3

Wufei VS. Chisaii  
  
Note: Don't own don't sue. They're is only one original character and I love him dearly. I don't own anything nothing cause I'm to broke to own anything.... O.O Just kidding just kidding really...  
  
For the next couple of weeks all we did was fuss and fight. And Heero wasn't too happy because I wasn't keeping an eye on him. Only Heero thought he was a spy for OZ. everything we did we tried to out do each other. Cooking, cleaning, shopping, eating and sleeping.  
  
Chisaii: HA HA! I've done it in your face. Wufei: Oh shut-up you baka! So what you won three game of rock paper scissors!  
  
And the other's just stared day in day out they just stared at us.  
  
I was in my room when Duo came bouncing into the room. He jumped on my bed smiling.  
  
Duo: You like him don't you? Wufei: *tsk* Whatever. INJUST! INJUST! Duo: Wu-man it's okay if you like him... Wufei: Get out get out my room!  
  
Duo jumped off the bed as I swung at him. He ran out the door and down the stairs. I don't like him nope not one bit. I turned to my bed and began to scream.  
  
Wufei: Why do I have to keep lying to myself! His eyes his hair...the why he walks...  
  
I rolled over on the bed and there he was. Oh boy I hoped he hadn't heard me. He walked over to my bed. And moved close to my face. He was so close I could smell his shampoo. Blue~berr~yyy.  
  
Chisaii: Let's go! Wufei: G-go? Wh-ere? Chisaii: I challenge you to a fight.  
  
I couldn't believe this little arrogant pit squeak! I jumped of the bed and backed him up into a wall. I was so close to him. So close to his boy, his face...his lips. I moved forward when the door swung open. I jumped back and turned around.  
  
Trowa: Lunch.  
  
I backed up a little and Chisaii slipped away from me. Darn you Trowa I was so close soooo close to.... Nah!  
  
Chisaii: Well it's time to fight! Wufei: But we just finished lunch... Chisaii: Oh...I get it your weak aren't!  
  
I jumped up. He didn't just call me weak.  
  
Wufei: WEAK! WEAK! I am not WEAK...if I was so weak I won't be fighting this war!  
  
But Chisaii smiled. I couldn't believe him. We both went outside in the backyard. I took of my jacket and threw it to the side. Chisaii stood in his fighting stance and so did I. We circled each other. He came at me with a series of punches and kicks but I blocked them all. I laughed at him.  
  
Wufei: And you say I'm weak.  
  
I ran towards him and before he could step aside I landed a hard punch on his nose. I fell back and didn't move.  
  
Wufei: I won. You nothing but a...Chisaii.  
  
He wasn't moving and I was staring to get worried. I leaned over him and started to slap the side of his face. He sprung up and pinned me to the ground.  
  
Chisaii: Oh Fei I never knew you cared so much.  
  
He began to laugh. Just seeing him laugh made me smile. He stopped laugh and stared at me. I didn't know what came over me but I sat up and kissed him on the cheek. He stared down at me shocked. Little did I know the rest of the gang was staring out the window wide eyed. I couldn't deny it anymore. I sat up and kissed him on the lips.  
  
Wufei: Chisaii...I...I... Chisaii: Like me?  
  
He smiled at me and titled hie head. Chisaii: I like you to Wufei. I just thought you hated me. Wufei: No. Never.  
  
I turned to the window and saw everyone fleet. Duo was standing there smiling at me. I jumped up and ran over to him.  
  
Wufei: You Baka you dum idots we're spying on me!  
  
I chased them all around the house until I was tried. Wufei: I hate you...you baka's...  
  
(A week later)  
  
I saw Duo hopping around looking for Heero. I saw his hug and kiss him. And I didn't feel so bad. I started to understand why they loved each other. Love has no gender age or race for them. I smiled and turned to Chisaii who was fast asleep. I closed my door and lay next to him. I pulled him close to me and I didn't have to deny being lonely...I wasn't lonely anymore.  
  
I hoped ya'll like this story. I enjoyed writing it and Thanks for the review I didn't think anyone would read this. But don't worry I'll keep on writing if ya'll keep on reading! ^o^ 


End file.
